Rikkai Locker Room Trouble
by alexisonfyre
Summary: The Rikkai Regulars get stuck in their own changing room...?


**Title: Locker Room Trouble**

**Summary:** The Rikkai regulars are locked into their own changing room...

**Rating: T** for coarse language

* * *

The usual racket was going on in the Rikkai changing room...

"Look Jackal! I got chocolate flavored bubble gum. Wonder if it tastes any good."

"Hm."

"Sanada, could you pass me the towel, thanks."

"Hey, what's this? Buchooouuuu! Niou-senpai stuck bubble gum in my shoe again. Oh yuck."

"Piyo."

"Niou, we are still going for burgers?"

"You'd better not. According to my calculations there is a 92% chance of rain after six and according to my data you two will not start heading home until seven thirty..."

Sanada, fully changed, headed to escape the crazy Rikkai regulars.

"I'm going..."

He turned the knob to the door, the door didn't open so he tried turning the knob again. The door was locked. He just stood there facing the door, hand still on the handle.

"Ne? Sanada, what's wrong?" Jackal said, the only one paying any attention to anything. "I thought you said you were going..."

"The door..." Sanada said, glaring at the handle as if scaring it to death would make the door open.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kirihara proceeded to turn the knob, push on the door, and pull on the door. Nothing happened. Marui pushed him aside.

"Baka. Of course you have to ram into it!" He said, blowing a bubble.

Kirihara looked at him.

"And you're going to do that?"

"Nope," Marui winked, "Jackal will."

"Me?" Jackal said, thinking. Jeez how'd I get roped into this?

So Jackal tried ramming the door. Nothing happened.

Kirihara got mad, thinking about how he'd miss dinner and turned into Devil Mode and tried ramming the door too. Yanagi provided his teammates with more useless information.

"If Jackal couldn't open the door by force the probability of the door giving way to Akaya in Devil Mode is 0.01%. Of course if worst comes to worst we could take of the door's hinges..."

"If only I had a screwdriver." Niou mumbled.

"We could climb out the window." Yagyuu suggested.

"The windows have mesh to keep out the squirrels," Yanagi stated, "and I do not recommend breaking school property." He tried to push up his glasses and look smart, forgetting that he didn't have glasses and only succeeding in poking himself in the eye.

"Step back everyone, The Trickster will take care of this." He took out a paper clip.

"Niou." Yagyuu said sternly. "You couldn't pick a booger with that, much less a lock."

"Shut up." Niou retorted and tried to pick open the lock.

"Oh shit." the paper clip broke in half and got stuck.

Yanagi turned to Sanada.

"I guess we have no choice but to use that."

Sanada nodded.

"So its come to this."

"Wait." Jackal exclaimed. "What about not damaging school property..."

Of course he was ignored because everyone wanted to see this.

Sanada took out his rock (balancing it on one hand?).

He lifted it over his head and smashed it angrily into the door.

Once the smoke was cleared the regulars saw that the door had been completely smashed in, leaving the doorway wide open.

"That was cool!" Kirihara exclaimed.

"Now I can go home and eat cake." Marui cheered.

Sanada picked up his rock and dusted it off before replacing it into his bag. Suddenly, all the Rikkai members felt a chill descend in the room.

"Everyone." Said the almost forgotten Yukimura in his sweet what-the-fuck-are-you-going-to-do-about-this-mess voice and (what was this?) holding up a key. Simultaneously, everyone thought: Oh shit! And ran for it (or tried to).

Nobody could sleep that night because all of then got the yips outside the door of the locker room and couldn't go home.

"According to my calculations the aftereffects of the yips will wear off around five tomorrow morning, unless we all drink a glass of milk, in which case we would recover within one hour and twenty two minute."  
"Where the fuck are we going to get milk?" Niou spat, immobile.

"My caaake!" Marui cried.

"Shut up Bunta!" Niou yelled. "Damn Akaya for being Yukimura's favorite."


End file.
